Hate Me Love You
by RoxyPie
Summary: Sasuke and Itachi had been living alone together since their parents death in a fire. Nearly ten years later, Itachi suddenly tries to kill Sasuke, but he survives. Why? Is Madara somehow involved? First fanfic, be nice!
1. Splash

"Sasuke." The familiar low voice broke me from my trance.

I grunted in response to my name, which was barely distinguishable over the pounding rain. My forehead was pressed against the cold window, every breath fogging a small patch of the glass. I had been watching the spot vanish and reappear for the past twenty minutes before Itachi spoke.

"…Do you hate me?" My head whipped around to face my brother, who was staring out at the cemetery through the rain. His head was bent slightly down, letting the long strands of his dark hair shield his face.

"'Hate'?" I repeated. "You're annoying sometimes, and I want to hit you a lot, but I don't hate you. I could never…_hate_ you." I looked closely for some sort of reaction, but as usual there was nothing more than him shutting off the ignition, opening the door and stepping out into the downpour. Puzzled, I followed him to our family's grave.

We paid our respects in silence, returning to the car a good half-hour later, both of us soaked to the bone. The rain was still not letting up, and Itachi hadn't spoken a word since his bizarre inquiry. His dark aura kept my mouth shut, too.

I watched my brother out of the corner of my eye as he drove, trying to get something from his movements.

Itachi's posture was relaxed, and his wet hair was a harsh black against his pale skin, still flushed from the cold. His expression remained blank. I never could read him, though he seemed to know me like the back of his hand. It always aggravated me that this was the case. He was once more ahead of me.

My eyes fell onto his body, trailing over the creases of his tight black t-shirt under his trench coat. I was dressed in a similar fashion, but a glance down at my own stomach revealed flatness obtained from good genes and a healthy diet. Frowning, I looked back at my aniki, comparing other features of our similar yet so different bodies. Itachi's face was leaner, his eyes a harsher onyx than my own. His hands were bigger and his fingers leaner, and a silver ring adorned the left thumb. And he was wearing nail-polish…

"You're staring at me, otouo." Blinking, I found myself leaning on my elbow, facing Itachi, and giving him an intense examination. Blushing fiercely at my position and Itachi's growing smirk, I sat back in my seat, tightly crossing my arms over my chest. _Oh, my god. He probably thinks I was checking him out! Oh, _god_!_ I blushed harder at the thought, barely noticing the unfamiliar bridge we were on.

Itachi's deep voice interrupted my embarrassing thoughts again, saying,

"So you don't hate me." I sighed, rolling my eyes, though relieved he was the one who had brought up the topic.

"No, I don't hate you. Why do you keep—"

"Do you love me?" He glanced at me, his smirk widening at my expression.

"…What?" I stared hard at my brother.

"You don't hate me, so does that mean you love me?"

"Er…yeah…I…I guess so. I mean you're my –" I was cut off again by Itachi's exhalation and sudden smile.

"Good." With that, his expression darkened, his grip on the wheel tightened, and he pressed his foot harder on the gas pedal.

"Wha—" He turned the wheel sharply to the right, sending our car skidding across the slick roads…and headfirst off the bridge and into the raging flood-waters below.

* * *

I didn't have time to scream as the car plunged into the muddy waters. My head snapped forward, slamming into the dashboard as the hood of the car collided with the earth at an awkward angle. I  
looked up dazedly, finding Itachi kicking out the cracked windshield and letting the brown water flow in. The glass finally came free, flying past me as the water flooded into the car at a startling rate. Itachi managed to pull himself out against the raging water, and I heard his footsteps on the roof.

Within seconds the dark water was up to my elbows – and I was still strapped to my seat. I felt desperately for the buckle, but quickly found it to be stuck. _Shit!_ I yanked and yanked at the strap, but it wouldn't budge. _Shit, shit, shit! I'm going to drown!_ The water was to my neck when I remembered the pocket knife Itachi always kept in the center consul. I opened the consul and felt around, quickly feeling the familiar smoothness and flicked the knife open. The water was past my mouth, now, so I took a deep breath and started sawing at the belt. It cut through easily, and I pushed off the seat and crawled out of the opening.

I surfaced quickly, though the water was as deep as I was tall. Gulping for air, I started to climb across the top of the car, spotting Itachi's blurry dark figure retreating on the opposite bank. _What the hell…?_ I squinted through the rain, putting one hand to my forehead to create a cover. The raging water sped up, causing my grip to falter and I was rushed down the make-shift river like a leaf in a stream. Trying to keep my head above water, I started to pull myself to the side of the never-ending river, but the speeding current pulled me along. I glanced ahead, seeing that the river narrowed and made a sharp turn before slowing as it branched off. I took another deep breath and continued swimming for the bank, but I couldn't see the large rock hiding beneath the surface. My foot jammed into rock, sending me lurching forward and knocking my head into the jagged stone wall.

Any good? Total crap? Continue or not? Lemme know!


	2. Can't Say It

**DISCLAIMER: Forgot to add this for the last chapter. I don't own Naruto *cry* but I reallllllly want Sasuke!!!! Unfortunately it seems Sasuke is Kishimoto's favorite, too. :(**

Faint buzzing flooded through my ears, and I blinked into blinding light. The harsh smell of antiseptic burned my nose, and I immediately knew I was in a hospital. Steady beeping pulled my attention to the machine on my left, which I guessed was monitoring my vitals. To my right were two uncomfortable looking chairs, one seating a sleeping figure. As my eyes adjusted, I recognized the awkwardly positioned visitor as being a certain orange-clad blonde, an…ehem…acquaintance from school.

"Nar'to?" I croaked. He didn't move, so I pulled off the oxygen mask covering my mouth and tried again. "Nar'to." This time the he shifted, his light blue eyes cracking open. When he realized I was awake and glaring at him, he shot up from the chair and lunged for me.

"Sasuke! You're alive!" His already husky voice was thick from sleep.

"Get off, dobe." I growled. Naruto's crushing grip relaxed, but he only pulled far enough away to look at my face, which was still sporting an irritated glare.

"Are you ok? Granny said you drove off a bridge, you idiot! If you hadn't floated along past a house you would've died!" My glare relaxed into a hard stare as his words sunk in. I drove off a bridge. I almost drowned. I was in a hospital.

Itachi had tried to kill me.

It hit me like a ton of bricks. It was suddenly hard to swallow, and my chest felt like someone had grabbed my heart and yanked at it. The monitor was beeping like crazy, and the door burst open a moment later. A young woman with dark hair and pink scrubs rushed to my side, shooing Naruto off. She returned the oxygen mask over my mouth before addressing Naruto.

"What happened? He's been doing fine the whole time. When did he wake up?" I could feel the shock and confusion radiating off of Naruto, but the only face that filled my mind was my aniki's. His face was so familiar, but it was like seeing a whole new person. My eyes started to sting, and I quickly blinked back the tears and concentrated on slowing my heart rate.

"I-I don't know! He woke up like a minute ago and was his usual bastard self, and then I told him what Granny told me and he started f-flipping out!" I heard the door slam open again, and another woman entered. Her hair was silvery blonde and pulled into two pony-tails, and her chest was alarmingly large for an older woman. Tsunade, Naruto's guardian. "Granny!" Naruto breathed with relief.

"Naruto, get out. Shizune, what's going on? Is he—"

"Don't!" I squeaked as Naruto reached for the door knob. The three of them froze, looking at me with wide eyes. _Don't leave me alone!_ Was what I had started to say. I didn't want the next closest person to me to leave….not yet. My heart rate sped up again as I realized I had just asked for the idiot to stay. Glancing at each of their faces, I quickly snapped off the oxygen mask and whipped off the covers, rolling out of bed. I stumbled a few steps before collapsing to my knees and resting my heavily wrapped head on the chair Naruto had been sitting in. I yelped as something tugged at my forearm; an IV. I yanked it out before a wave of nausea swept over me.

My head ached from the sudden movement, and the room swam before me. I was only vaguely aware of the yelling and cold hands pulling me up and leading me back to the bed. I sat, but refuse to lie back down.

"Ge-et off! Off!" I struggled to get out of the strong grip I knew could only belong to Naruto, but it only tightened. My vision was clearing again, and within a few minutes I started to calm down, though my breathing was still heavy. Three wondrous faces were in front of me, watching me like I was an animal in an exhibit.

"Sasuke." I looked at Naruto, taking in his worried expression.

"What?" I snapped. His grip weakened at my tone, and I took the opportunity to jerk out of it. Tsunade sighed and plopped down onto one of the chairs, saying,

"Now that it seems you're over your little fit, and you seem well enough to fight against any medical help," she paused to glare, which I quickly returned, "Can you recall what happened? How did you end up in the river? If you hadn't been spotted and pulled out, I'm afraid you would've been a goner." Shizune nudged her knee, and she replied, "He's an Uchiha. He can take the truth." Naruto nodded in agreement, and the young woman huffed in defeat, stalking out of the room.

I gripped the flimsy hospital gown I was dressed in, gazing at my whitening knuckles. Just like Itachi's hands had done before he drove off the bridge. My brow twitched at the memory, and I felt the curious stares of Naruto and Tsunade as they watched my reaction. The only sound was the machine's beeping and my heavy breathing as they waited for me to say something. _What do I say?_ Thoughts raced through my mind during the silence. _Should I tell them about Itachi? Who saved me? What do I do about Itachi? They wouldn't believe me even if I told them the truth._ Finally, I sighed, and my small audience leaned forward as I spoke, barely more than a whisper,

"I don't remember." _I can't say it._

**Sorry this is so short. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Who saved Sasuke?? I'll bet you can't guess it. HA.**

**Press the little green button! Pleaaaaaase!!! And request anything if you want something in my story! I don't know what is going to happen next...**


	3. Too Bad

**Alrighty. Here's chapter 3. I skipped some time 'cuz I suck at hospital exiting stuff...yeah. It's not really much longer, but I didn't feel writing any more. It would've dragged on forever. I will slowly make them longer, though! I didn't say who saved Sasuke from drowning, but it will be revealed in one of the next chapters. Be patient!**

**ArAnCaR No. 6 --- Not NaruSasu, no worries!**

**Disclaimer: These things are really dumb. I am obviously not Kishimoto Masashi. If I was, Itachi wouldn't be dead and he would be living happily together with Sasuke. DUH.**

**One Month Later**

_It hasn't rained since that day, though it is the wettest month of the year. Still no word from him, either. I feel like I should be glad he thinks I'm dead. That I should be glad he hasn't come for me again. But I know that isn't really the case. Aniki knows. He always knows. He knows I'm alive. He knows I'm with Madara. He knows the police think he died that night despite never finding his body, and that the crash was an accident. He knows I haven't ratted him out._

_Even now, I repeat the scene of the hospital in my head, over and over. Naruto's worried expression. Tsunade's calculating look. Why did I lie to them? By not telling anyone, I am without protection. Itachi could come after me again, and no one would know it was him. I could __die__ because I lied. Because I couldn't say my brother had tried to kill me. I will never admit it out loud. I can't. And Itachi knows it._

"Sasuke…Saaasuke…Sasuke!" My name was being repeating loudly in my left ear, but I couldn't open my eyes. My eyelids were too heavy. I had suffered from insomnia ever since the incident, and when I was tired enough to sleep, I did, no matter when or where. School was no exception.

The bell rang a few moments later, and the screeching of chairs and chattering students left me with no choice but to wake up. _Damn bell_. I thought, licking my chapped lips and dragging myself out of my seat. I was vaguely aware of Naruto babbling about some new video game he was obsessed with, as well as the stalking figures of Sakura and Ino, two girls who followed me everywhere, as we headed to the parking lot.

"Want to get some food, Sasuke? I know this great new place downtown." Ino asked as we approached the gate of the school.

"Hn." I ignored Naruto's goodbye and immediately turned right, pushing through the wave of students to avoid any more invitations. I hated girls. They were annoying. Yet they seemed to be completely infatuated with me. Guys, too. Having a sob-story past didn't help, either. 'Oh, your parent's were killed when you were young? How sad! You survived a car crash? You almost drowned? Wow! Poor you! You're so lucky!' _Lucky._ I scoffed silently.

My thoughts only irritated me more, and by the time I approached the Uchiha mansion, I was ready to hit anything in sight. The front door was my first victim, which I rammed into with my shoulder before slamming shut, making the windows rattle. I tossed my backpack onto the kitchen counter, stalking past the young maids who blushed as a greeting.

"Where's Madara." I asked, kicking off my shoes.

"In his office, sir. You're back early today." One of the maids said, grinning when I looked at her.

"Half-day." I muttered, going up the stairs two at a time and following the hall until I reached the last door on the left. I raised my hand to knock, but stopped when I heard the raised voice of my uncle from within. I pressed my ear against the door to listen, my sock catching the head of a nail in the wood floor.

"How much longer do you expect me to wait?! It's been a month! You fulfill your side of the deal or I'll do it myself, and I cannot guarantee anything." The way he said the last part made my heart skip a beat. I just _knew_ it had something to do with me. I turned away silently.

My snagged foot knocked into the door when I tried to take a step, and I heard Madara's voice stop mid-sentence. I hastily bent down, ripping a hole in my sock to free it from the nail and whirled around to sprint down the hall. I heard the door open as I skid around the corner, pounding down the stairs and locking myself into my room.

"Damnit! Front door! Should've gone out the front door!" I growled, grabbing the nearest object – which was a vase – and launching it at a wall. The sound of shattering glass was like music to my ears. My hands snatched up anything around, and I continued throwing things everywhere.

"SASUKE!" Madara's voice boomed from the other side of my door. I froze, having forgotten my fear towards the conversation I'd heard over pent up rage. "Sasuke, open this door right now!" He yelled. I frantically reached for the phone, quickly dialing the first number I could think of. Madara was banging against the door, yelling at passing maids. One ring, two rings…_C'mon, answer! Someone! _

"Hello?" A deep voice answered. My breathing hitched, and I pulled the phone down to look at the number I'd called. My brother's.

"Itachi." I breathed into the receiver.

"Ah, Sasuke. I see you survived." I swallowed hard, using both my shaking hands to grip the phone. What was the weird tone of his voice for?

"I did." I replied through gritted teeth. There was a pause, and then my aniki chuckled, whispering,

"You shouldn't have called." The receiver beeped, indicating he had hung up. I kept the phone to my ear, still in shock that my brother had answered. _He..he…_ I don't remember what I was trying to say to myself, but whatever it was, it was interrupted by the entrance of a large blue man through – literally – my door.

"Hey, kiddie, you look just like your brother." The man said in a gravelly voice. My eyes widened with fear, and I flung the phone at him. The man easily caught it, barring frighteningly sharp teeth and emitting a grumbling laugh from the back of his throat. He placed the phone on my desk before stepping towards me. "Too bad you have to die. Itachi won't be happy."

**Review! Pwetty pweese??? If you want me to add something or have an idea of what to do with the story, let me know!! Thank youuuu!**


	4. Caught

**Haaaaayyyyyy!! So, I've been lame and haven't uploaded for a while. Sorry. Friend came to town, took the SAT, had a sash test at kung fu, leaving for Florida on Friday…excuses excuses! I actually had this chapter done like a month ago but then my friggin computer DELETED IT while I was attempting to upload it. I was so mad I dropped my computer. Now the wireless is iffy. Go me! Here it is though…not too happy with it but it's something. Major writers block. Sorry for any errors there might be. Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT DAGNABIT!!!**

_He placed the phone on my desk before stepping towards me. "Too bad you have to die. Itachi won't be happy."_

I stumbled back, tripping over fallen objects and landed on my tail bone. I yelped in pain, rolling off my bruised behind only to have a sea of glass shards be embedded into my side. The blue man chuckled, grabbing my non-bleeding arm and yanking me up. Pain shot through me as I tried to stand, my tailbone hurting like no other. It would've made contact with the floor again if the blue man hadn't picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"Let go of me!" I screamed, hitting as hard as I could without hurting myself, which wasn't very hard. The man laughed, smacking my butt and making me gasp loudly, both from pain and shock. I heard approaching footsteps, and guessed my uncle had entered. My view was being blocked by the broad back my face was pressed against. _Don't you dare fart. _Was my mature thought.

"Careful, Kisame. I want him alive and well." Madara said, kicking things aside to make a path for himself. Kisame grunted, but continued to grip my legs in a way that kept my tailbone in constant agony.

"Bastard!" I cried, continuing to hit Kisame. He didn't even flinch. "Let go! Let me go!" I struggled harder, ignoring my protesting body.

"Calm down, Sasuke. You're only hurting yourself." Madara said in light voice. He grabbed a fistful of my hair, yanking my head up at an awkward angle to look at him. I glared at him, pausing my attacks to prop myself more comfortably against Kisame. My uncle was wearing an odd expression, something that I couldn't quite place in that look.

He hunched forward, bringing his face closer to mine and looking me evenly in the eye. His stare was intense, bringing me to a place out of my bedroom and away from the blue man, without the pain and confusion. My breathing slowed, and my muscles relaxed. I looked back at my uncle calmly, searching his face. A smile tugged at his thin lips, and he released my hair, though I remained where I was.

"That's a good boy. No more theatrics, ok?" He was using that voice again, calloused fingers stroking my cheek. I swallowed hard, trying to keep my face expressionless as I stared back at his dark eyes, though my blood was running cold.

"Get off." I whispered. The hand paused, his smile growing bigger and more devious.

"What's wrong? Nobody else gets to touch you? Tsk, tsk. What a tease." My eyes widened in confusion, and I shook my head quickly. Wrong answer. One backhanded slap for me. Kisame shook with suppressed laughter, and I slowly propped myself back up.

"What happened to not hitting the merchandise?" I muttered, licking the blood off my lip.

"There's an exception to every rule." Madara chuckled, putting a finger on my bleeding lip. I was incredibly tempted to bite his finger, but that wouldn't have ended well for me. I remained frozen, letting my uncle graze his finger across my bottom lip, spreading my blood like lipstick. "Besides…you're not for sale." His other hand brushed my bangs away from my eyes, making me shiver. Madara smirked, tapping my nose before finally stepping away. I actually sighed with relief, which spurred Kisame to shake me, making my chin smack into his freakishly hard torso. At least my teeth missed my tongue.

Kisame grumbled about wanting to leave before the cops arrived, thanks to the now-dead maids.

"And whose fault was that? I said to leave them unconscious, not dead, you idiot." Madara said, holding the door to the black car open as Kisame shoved me inside. My head collided with the other door, making white spot my vision. The pain from my tailbone had numbed out, and I noticed my blood had smeared all over the gray leather seats. Kisame slid in beside me and slammed the door shut, smirking down at me as he muttered an apology to Madara.

I kicked out at Kisame, but the blue man was expecting the attack, as his big hands grabbed my legs and he secured my ankles together with a cord, doing the same to my wrists in a matter of seconds. Screaming, I reached out for the door handle, but was again stopped by Kisame and his tools that appeared out of thin air. He stuffed fabric into my mouth and tied it tightly behind my aching head, then grabbed my arm and shoved me off the seat and onto the floor, tossing a thick blanket over me, giving me no opportunity to look out the window to see where I was going.

"Shut it, kid." Kisame's boot collided with my stomach, stopping my wiggling and muffled screams in an instant. I was left with no choice other than wait out the drive.

I tried to calm my breathing, closing my eyes since I couldn't see anything anyway. There was no point in getting riled up in a situation I could do nothing about. I would save my energy for when I truly needed it, like when I would try to escape when they took me out of the car. Yeah, that might work…and if it didn't – which I was well aware that it probably wouldn't – I would certainly have better chance at landing a hit on my brother the next time I saw him. Which would be very soon…that much, I was sure of.

**Sooooo…Itachi next chapter! And yeah…I still haven't said who saved Sasuke…cuz I don't know who did it either…..Please review!!! And seriously….I'm so blank…any ideas, please contribute. Bleh. Oh, and I'm working on a new story! Not a bloody clue when the first chapter will be finished, but it is a work in progress and has chapters longer than a page and a half! Woo!**

**Oh, and to anyone who hasn't hit their tailbone, pray to keep it that way. Hurts soooo bad. I bruised mine last year from skateboarding…couldn't walk for two days and didn't play tennis for three weeks. Ugg.**


End file.
